1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sun visor arrangement for shielding vehicle occupants from sun glare, and more particularly, to a convenient arrangement in which the visors may be positioned either adjacent the windshield or adjacent the door to provide shielding from sun glare as the position of the vehicle relative to the sun varies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has long provided sun visors which are movable from a windshield position to a side window or door position. Further, the prior art has disclosed arrangements in which such shifting between windshield and door positions has been provided for both the driver and the passenger side of the vehicle. The prior art has also included sun visor arrangements which include right, left and center visors extending across the full width of the windshield of the vehicle.
However, none of the prior art visor arrangements with which the applicant is familiar have provided the versatility and convenient arrangement of the sun visor structure of this invention.
Further, in prior art visor arrangements, it is usually necessary for the driver or other occupant to shift his head to the side or to duck to allow the visor to clear his head when moving between its windshield and side door positions. By the visor mounting arrangement of this invention, the visor path is such that it clears the occupant's head without requiring the occupant to change the position of his head.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved sun visor arrangement including left, center and right visors in which, in cases where the steering wheel is on the left side, the left visor may be moved to a position adjacent the left door of the vehicle and the center visor may be moved into the position previously occupied by the left visor. In cases where the steering wheel is on the right side of the vehicle, the right visor would be moved to a position adjacent the right door and the center visor would then be moved into the position previously occupied by the right visor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a sun visor arrangement having a center visor construction which includes a stowage bracket conveniently serving as a receptacle for receiving the free end of the driver's visor to hold that visor in position when the three visors are in their normal windshield position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a stowage bracket construction on the center visor wherein the pin of the driver's visor received in the stowage bracket is automatically released therefrom when the center visor is moved towards its outer position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a visor mounting arrangement whereby the visor follows a path which enables it to clear the head of the vehicle's occupant without requiring the occupant to change the position of his head.